Down by the Riverside
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: Today was a day to get away from it all. A day to enjoy nature, and relax to the sound of birds quietly chirping a melody that you could hum along to. Today was a day to spend together. Amfie. House Of Anubis One Shot Day 2014.


**I have returned for this blessed day; House of Anubis One Shot Day. More will be revealed after the drabble.**

_**Down by the Riverside**  
><em>

It was an abnormally cool day in England; a dramatic change from the usual weather, but no one seemed to complain. The wind was blowing at a steady, calm pace, leaving Mother Nature to determine the rest.

Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis walked hand-in-hand through the dimly lit pathway, strolling past a flowing river passing them. Their eyes scanned their surroundings; Alfie's stealing glances at his girlfriend, and Amber's watching as the various amounts of birds flew by in a hurry.

As the pair continued to walk father into the area, a small bench began to draw closer, and it was sitting on the side of the river. Alfie smiled to himself, gently swinging their arms.

"This is nice." Amber whispered, looking over at Alfie. He frowned. "If you don't like this, we-"

"No." She cut him off. "I really do like this. It's calm, you know? It's a different setting from fighting Ancient Egyptian curses, and stuff." He tried to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. "We all need a break at some point. I thought we could get away for a few hours and just _relax." _

Alfie began to walk ahead of Amber to lead her to the bench. He walked faster, forcing Amber to walk at his speed. He was eager to just sit down and hold her close to him, and just... Just talk for a change. No fighting, no harsh words, no Fabian to constantly harass them about the mystery. Just them.

"Ladies first." Alfie said, motioning his free hand to the bench. "Why, thank you." Amber smiled, sitting down. Alfie followed, and wrapped his arm around Amber's waist. She rested her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. "We should do this more often."

"Alfie Lewis, you have actually ruined the moment" She mumbled with a smile. "I like ruining the moment if it means spending even more time with you."

They both quietly laughed, and listen to the sound of the birds chirping, and the trees swaying. Alfie could hear Amber softly humming along with the birds, but she sounded better to him. "I know I don't say it a lot, 'cause of everything that's going on, and everything way too much to handle." Alfie paused. "But I love you. Amber Millington, I love you, and I will never deny it. I love you more than anything, even Trudy's cooking, which says a lot since that is absolutely amazing."

Amber stayed silent for a moment. "Wow."

"Wow? That's it?" He asked, feeling slightly hurt. "You didn't let me finish."

"I was going to say that I love you, too. I know that we've been on the rocks lately, and everything's kind of everywhere." She sighed. "But, I know we can pull through. We always can. You and me. It always has been, you know?"

"I am at a loss for words." He replied, looking down at Amber, who still had her eyes closed. She opened one hesitantly, and smiled. "I am kind of a genius. No one ever gives me credit."

"I promise from here and forever, I will give you all of the credit." He kissed her forehead, and leaned his head against hers.

"This went really well." He whispered.

"Yeah." She replied in barely a whisper. They sat there, on the small bench, the peaceful nature surrounding them. And, it was all down by the riverside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of proud of this idea, but it wasn't really written well... Anyways...<br>**

**People, I have returned, and I'm hopefully staying! Today is House of Anubis One Shot Day, so this was made for that. There's a ton that's been going on in my life, causing me to not update any story, or anything in particular. But, I'm back and better than ever! **

**I wanted to send a shoutout to a person who has recently contacted me. We'rekindacrazylikethat. Thanks so much for being awesome, and enjoying my poorly written fanfictions!**

**This is just a drabble, and I didn't have enough time to revise the chapter, so I'm so, so, so, so, sorry if there are grammatical errors, or the story jumps around. I honetsly tried to check it over, but I have a head cold and I'm out of it. So, yeah.**

**I'm going to have some new things in my author's notes at the end of chapters. If you don't like it, please tell me.**

**_Music Suggestions:  
><em>**

**_TRXYE (ep) by Troye Sivan  
><em>**

**_Title (ep) by Meghan Trainor_**

**_Fireproof by One Direction_**

**_Born to Die by Lana Del Rey_**

_**Movie Suggestions:**_

_**The Fault in Our Stars**_

_**If I Stay**_

_**Guardians of the Galaxy**_

_**The Maze Runner**_

_**Book Suggestions:**_

_**The Divergent Trilogy by Veronica Roth  
><strong>_

_**Four by Veronica Roth**_

_**Will Grayson, Will Grayson by David Levithan and John Green**_

_**Pretty Little Liars Series by Sara Shepard**_

_**Fanfiction Suggestions:**_

_**Burning**__** Intensity by ChiBaby12345  
><strong>_

_**Broken by houseofstories99**_

_**Scared by Definition of a Writer**_

_**The Book of Thoth by shadowswan**_

_**Question of the Day:**_

**Who is your favourite musical artist?  
><strong>


End file.
